In the summer, various types of inflatable rafts and other articles are very popular with people who cannot swim or who wish to play in the water by the seashore or in swimming pools. These rafts strengthen the swimmers perception of safety in addition to enhancing their enjoyment in the water. However, inflation of the raft or article each time one swims has proved to be a deterrent to the use of such rafts. This invention is direction to assisting raft owners in the inflation of such articles and at the same time provide a means of propelling the raft while in the water.